


One As Beautiful As You

by caffeinatedhearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedhearts/pseuds/caffeinatedhearts
Summary: A flash of fiery white shot past and the wall to my left exploded outwards. I stopped, ready to pull survivors out of the wreckage when I saw her. Standing amongst the destruction, she shone like an angel from above. I had to wonder, was she lost? Long blonde hair flowed about the fine alabaster of her skin as she danced away from spells. She glowed as if the moon itself lived in the lining of her skin, as if her soul were on fire.Yes, all that was missing were her wings and halo.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 5





	One As Beautiful As You

"Get to the grounds!" Shacklebolt yelled, the sound of his hoarse voice almost lost in the roaring explosions. I ran forward as fast as I could over the rubble, dodging the spellfire flying from all directions.

A flash of fiery white shot past and the wall to my left exploded outwards. I stopped, ready to pull survivors out of the wreckage when I saw her. Standing amongst the destruction, she shone like an angel from above. I had to wonder, was she lost? Long blonde hair flowed about the fine alabaster of her skin as she danced away from spells. She glowed as if the moon itself lived in the lining of her skin, as if her soul were on fire.

As our eyes locked for just a moment, I knew she was truly beautiful. Those eyes knew defeat, knew suffering, knew grief, knew loss, and still were so sincere and compassionate.

We were fighting a hopeless battle as the dark kept closing in. Yet, when I laid my eyes on her, I forgot about all of that. In that moment, the wizarding world was perfect just because she was in it. Yes, all that was missing were her wings and halo.

Suddenly, another explosion shook the corridor and I was nearly thrown to the ground. By the time I had regained my footing enough to look up, she was gone.

"Longbottom! Pay attention!" Wood screamed, throwing a stunner at an acromantula with its pedipalps extended rather like the tendrils of a Devil's Snare, ready to ensnare its victim (which happened to be me). As the clicking of pincers heralded the arrival of more of the monsters, I joined in sending stunners to knock them away after one last look back.

...

We gathered later in the Great Hall. Our dead lay in a row where I scanned over them, searching for a body matching your description. Fifty-some bodies laid in the crowded Hall, surrounded by family. I ignored the stab of pain that accompanied the familiar faces. She wasn't there.

I turned to the injured being treated on the platform. Madam Pomfrey and other healers I didn't recognise were focused on Firenze where he lay bleeding, blocking the view. That's when I saw it: a glimpse of ash blonde hair tucked behind a radish earring. Relief ran through my battle-worn body. She was alive.

...

The war was over. In the midst of jubilation and mourning, the foundations of a better world were built. My team rounded up any remaining Death Eaters, while she quite literally rebuilt Hogwarts and cared for those still living in the refuge.

Bit by bit, we healed. Diagon Alley reopened and again became the social hub it once was. The Ministry was purged and restructured to support a growing nation. And, after I tired of fighting, I joined my soon-to-be wife passing on our knowledge to the next generation.

There is still much to be done. Prejudice still reigns in private chambers, and equality is only a mirage. But there's hope. However, staring down at the perfect face of my daughter as I held for the first time, I know I'll never stop fighting this impossible battle to vanquish every evil in this world. At that moment I knew; this world of violence was never meant for one as beautiful as you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:
> 
> “With a chaste heart  
> With pure eyes I celebrate your beauty  
> Holding the leash of blood  
> So that it might leap out and trace your outline  
> Where you lie down in my Ode  
> As in a land of forests or in surf  
> In aromatic loam, or in sea music
> 
> Beautiful nude  
> Equally beautiful your feet  
> Arched by primeval tap of wind or sound  
> Your ears, small shells  
> Of the splendid American sea  
> Your breasts of level plentitude  
> Fulfilled by living light  
> Your flying eyelids of wheat  
> Revealing or enclosing  
> The two deep countries of your eyes
> 
> The line your shoulders have divided into pale regions  
> Loses itself and blends into the compact halves of an apple  
> Continues separating your beauty down into two columns of  
> Burnished gold  
> Fine alabaster  
> To sink into the two grapes of your feet  
> Where your twin symmetrical tree burns again and rises  
> Flowering fire  
> Open chandelier  
> A swelling fruit  
> Over the pact of sea and earth
> 
> From what materials  
> Agate?  
> Quartz?  
> Wheat?  
> Did your body come together?  
> Swelling like baking bread to signal silvered hills  
> The cleavage of one petal  
> Sweet fruits of a deep velvet  
> Until alone remained  
> Astonished  
> The fine and firm feminine form
> 
> It is not only light that falls over the world spreading inside your body  
> Yet suffocate itself  
> So much is clarity  
> Taking its leave of you  
> As if you were on fire within
> 
> The moon lives in the lining of your skin.”
> 
> ― Pablo Neruda


End file.
